


I'm Sorry

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash needs to 'tie up loose ends' to free himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. I don't even know why I wrote this today, it's my birthday and I wrote something like this. It broke my heart and I hope you don't hate me for it. Kudos and comments would make my day. Thanks for reading<3

"Wash! Please! This isn't you!" Tucker pleaded as he fell to the ground. Wash looked down at him with a sad look.

 

_"Agent Washington. You understand what we mean, correct?"_

_Wash nodded. "I understand."_

_"Good. Tie up any and all loose ends and you'll be a free man, you have our word."_

_"I understand."_

_"You're dismissed. Your armour and weaponry is waiting in the hanger along with a ship to, 'take care of them.'_

 

Wash did just that. The Reds went first. First Donut, then Simmons and Grif. Wash just dismantled Lopez and destroyed everyone of his parts. Sarge was harder but he died as well.

The Blues were next. He killed Doc, who was technically not red or blue, just neutral. Church was already dead and gone. He killed Caboose next, which was much harder. He was such an innocent child, who probably already forgot everything and all the information they had found out. But he was told 'all loose ends.'

That left Tucker. Wash was dreading it, but he needed his freedom. He couldn't be stuck in prison for the rest of his life. He just couldn't. It would kill him.

 

"Wash please! What are you doing?!" Tucker yelled as he looked up. His helmet had been thrown off after he hit the wall. His face was filled with hurt and betrayal. His blue eyes were wide and pleading.

Wash stared at him from behind his visor. He couldn't back out of this.

"Wash?" Tucker pleaded, voice much quieter and more strained. The hurt seeped into his words. "You're really going to kill me? After every goddamn thing we've been through together?!" Tucker yelled, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "Wash, please. You can't just throw everything away like this!"

He clenched his fists, wide eyes turning into an accusatory glare. "You already killed everyone else, didn't you? Why Wash? I deserve to know!" Tucker yelled angrily, shaking his head.

Wash just sighed in his helmet. He didn't want to do this. Just like he didn't want to kill the others. Another family he's slaughtered, gotten rid of. But this time it was for his freedom. And he needs that more than a family.

"Wash..." Tucker whispered, looking up at him.

Wash physically winced at the look on his face.

"Why? What did we do wrong? I thought we were good. I thought, I thought we..." Tucker choked on his emotions, dropping his head.

Wash felt like dropping the gun and wrapping his arms around Tucker, telling him he'd never do that, that he loves him. But he wanted his freedom more. And this was the only way to get it.

Tucker lifted his head up and Wash pressed the tip of his gun against Tucker's forehead, dead center.

Tucker stared at his visor. "You won't be able to live with yourself Washington."

The tone of Tucker's voice surprised Wash. It was cold and emotionless.

"You're killing off another family who just wants to help you. Not only that, but you can't even face me when you do it. You're hiding your face. You're being a coward." Tucker said angrily.

Wash blinked, completely taken aback from Tucker's words.

"You can't even show your face to me can you? You're too ashamed." Tucker's voice shook, but he remained focused on Wash's visor. "You care more about being free than us don't you? You could never let anyone in Wash. And I'm sorry."

Wash stood in shock, having a hard time comprehending what Tucker was saying.

"I'm sorry that you'll have to live with this your entire life. You'll be a free man, but you'll never escape what you've done." Tucker let out a loud, painful, bitter laugh.

He looked at the gun pointed at his forehead and back at Wash. His face was once again filled with hurt. "Please Wash. You don't have to do this."

Wash shook his head, holding in all his emotions that were swarming his head and clogging up his throat.

"I'm sorry Tucker." And he pulled the trigger.


End file.
